postalfandomcom-20200213-history
POSTAL 2
Ever have one of those days? POSTAL 2 (Stylized as POSTAL2 )is a first-person shooter by Running with Scissors. It is the sequel to the 1997 game POSTAL. Plot Players take on the role of the Postal Dude, a tall thin man with a goatee, sunglasses, a long black trench coat, and an alien t-shirt. Every day, his wife demands him to complete a number of errands, in which he must put up with being flipped the bird, mugged, attacked by protesters, put upon by an obnoxious convenience store owner/terrorist and his patrons who cut before him in the "money-line", plus a Marching Band, a murderous toy mascot named Krotchy, the police and SWAT, the ATF and the National Guard, a religious cult, savage butchers, psycho Taliban terrorists, and Gary Coleman himself. After carrying out these tasks which almost get the Postal Dude wound up in jail or killed, Paradise erupts into complete carnage (allegedly) due to his actions over the week. As he walks home, he witnesses civilians and law enforcement battle it out while cats fall from the sky. He arrives home safely, however it turns out he forgot one last item to get for his wife, and therefore, he shoots himself in the head to stop listening to her nagging. Gameplay The game levels are split into days of the week: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. At the beginning of each day, the Dude is given several tasks or "errands" to accomplish, such as to 'get milk', 'confess sins', etc. The player can accomplish these tasks in any way desired, be it as civilly or as chaotically as possible, and can be accomplished in any order. The game also includes two extra tasks that are only activated after completing a certain errand (on Wednesday) and later if the Dude performs a special action (on Friday). In-between tasks, the player is allowed to explore the town of Paradise, causing chaos or just moseying around. Completing errands is essential however, as some districts and areas of the town are barricaded up, thus unavailable to the player until a later day. The game also has a large array of weapons to use, from shovels right up to rocket launchers peppered throughout Paradise. Oh, and you can piss on people which is fun and practical as it disables NPCs by making them vomit. Steam Version Main Article: POSTAL 2 Complete After the train wreck that was Postal III, POSTAL 2 was re-released on Steam via Steam Greenlight on November 2nd, 2012. This version merges the Postal 2 base game with its expansions (Share the Pain and Apocalypse Weekend), adds several features from the A Week in Paradise mod, and gives the game Steam Workshop support. Trivia *The use of cats as silencers for shotguns and machine guns by pushing the barrel of the gun into its rectum was commented on in an episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. *Numerous jabs and insults are aimed at Joe Lieberman, including a banner that reads "Leiberman sic, God sees your lies", the easiest difficulty setting is "Liebermode", and in the final newspaper announcing the apocalypse on Friday, a byline that reads "Lieberman blames Doom". (After a player's death or suicide, if the game is left running without restarting or reloading a saved game, NPCs standing around the body will invariably make statements such as "Somebody call Lieberman" and "I blame Doom"). Similarly, several jokes are aimed at Dave Grossman such as a video arcade named "Grossman's Arcade". External links * Steam page for POSTAL 2 * Steam cards wiki for POSTAL 2 Category:Postal 2 Category:Games